


Catherine's Prayer

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Catherine finds two children and seeks to help them.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 7/24: Catherine’s Prayer.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: do I have to put a comment here? Oh wait…I did…

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, fluff, angst, some dark.

Pairings: 3+Catherine

Rating: PG

Notes: well…I don’t know if there is a specific someone for this number, so from now until 14 I will be just adding in people on the numbers I don’t think were assigned. If this offends someone, get your head checked because that is rather silly to be offended over. (Kinda like if someone likes certain things over another and getting pissy if one doesn’t agree…) So anyways, that’s the plan for now and I’ll prolly start pairings 14 on. Sound good? Yea yea…hehe…anyhoo, Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A soft snow fell around Catherine as she walked along the sidewalks, heading back to the circus. Her arms were full of bags of groceries, having just done her shopping for the week, and she was looking forward to resting in her trailer with a nice cup of tea. She grinned slightly at that. ‘Quatre really got me into that drink…’ she thought wryly as she jumped over a large puddle of slush. She shivered as a brisk wind picked up and cut through her coat. ‘Earth can be so cold, yet so warm…what an oxymoron…’ she thought then snickered at her silly thoughts.

 

She stopped suddenly as she heard some whimpering and looked over to see a little girl and boy huddled among some trash cans. Their clothes were shredded on their thin bodies as they shivered in the cold weather. The little boy was holding onto the little girl, obviously crying as he tried to wake her up. Catherine ran to the two children, placing her groceries to the side. “What happened, little one? Where are your parents?” she asked gently as she quickly took off her shawl and wrapped it around them.

 

The little boy sniffled as he looked up at her pathetically. “We…don’t have parents. Arisa fell down and she won’t wake up!” he wailed quietly, shaking his sister again.

 

“Hush hush…what is your name, little one?” Catherine questioned as she soothed him. She checked the little girl’s forehead, her brow furrowing at how hot it was. She placed a soothing hand on the little boy’s forehead as well, concern showing as she felt the same heat. ‘He must be barely holding on…the poor thing,’ she thought as she tried to warm them both up.

 

“M-my name is Sero. Please…can you help us?” Sero gazed up at her with pleading blue eyes.

 

Catherine smiled at him and nodded. “Yes. Can you walk?” she asked gently and smiled as he nodded. “Ok then…wait right here while I get us a ride,” she instructed soothingly and left when he nodded again. She checked her billfold and nodded, seeing enough for the short trip it would take to get the young ones to her trailer. She waved down a taxi and asked the driver to help her with the children. He was a kindly older man and he helped her readily, carrying the two children to his warm car as she grabbed her groceries. She gave him the directions for her trailer and they sped along swiftly.

 

Once they had gotten there and gotten the children in bed, Catherine paid the taxi driver along with warm thanks before calling the doctor. A few minutes later, Dr. Hinosan came over and began checking the children over. He came over to Catherine, his face grim. “They have a very rare sickness, one which if caught early enough, can be treated,” he commented quietly, glancing over at the two children, as they lay snuggled in the soft beds.

 

“But?” Catherine prompted softly as she gazed up at the doctor.

 

He sighed and shook his head. “It would take a miracle for them to survive,” he answered softly, sadly. “I’m sorry, Catherine,” he added before leaving.

 

Catherine gazed at the children, then shook herself. Her eyes grew determined and she began to take care of the children, wiping their foreheads from the fever, giving them medicine when they coughed, or just singing gently to them when they tossed from nightmares.

 

As dawn neared, Catherine sat with her head on Arisa’s bed, tears of frustration coming to her eyes. Trowa had helped for a bit at one point, but he had seen that she was determined to help them and had gone to bed. But as the night had worn on, Catherine began to lose hope. Folding her hands, she bowed her head, feeling a couple of tears roll down her face. “I know I don’t ask often for divine help…and it would seem only in times of need do I ask anything. But…this time of year is special, a time of life…of giving…of family. Please…don’t let Arisa and Sero die. They are so young…so in need of love and of a second chance. Please…let them live…” she whispered softly as she prayed over the two ailing children. Another two tears rolled down her face as she added softly, “I want to take care of them…and give them a new chance here…” She fell asleep with her head on Arisa’s bedside, her whispered prayer still on her lips.

 

Two hours later, Catherine woke up slowly, moaning as she stretched cramped muscles. She looked up at Arisa and reached up, feeling the child’s forehead. Her breath hitched as she stared at Arisa with gathering tears and leaned up to gaze at the little girl. Gone was the wheezing and the flushed, fevered cheeks…the fever had broken.

 

Gasping in hope, Catherine scooted over to Sero’s side, testing his forehead. Sobbing in relief, Catherine bowed her head in joy. “Thank you for this Christmas present,” she whispered softly.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
